Fleet operations managements need to monitor the typical daily activities of their service supervisors. An example of such organization is a utility company. The various prevailing circumstances that complicate meeting this need include the fact that the locations of the job sites regularly change and the information about these locations may not be available ahead of time. Thus, it is not possible to set up desired landmarks for the job sites ahead of time.
Consequently, an innovation is desired that will adapt a fleet management system to cost-effectively provide a co-location report that will cover supervisor visits and time spent with work crews at certain job sites.